The Lily
by Excavalon
Summary: Like the lily flower that lives to die but dies to live, our world has become a place where the dead lives but the living dies. Will we be condemned to the same mundane fate as the lily? Or will we live to see the light of a new sun, to see the smiles of our families? Will we live for the dead or for the living? Ratings may change in the future and could someone please be my beta?
1. Chapter 1

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter…_

Not even the constant rhythmic sound of heavy rain against glass could distract him from his thoughts, though that was what he wished for. He stood rooted in place behind the egress window which served as the only barrier that separated him from the world outside that he now gaze upon. It is a world he and his friends had fought against to survive, a world that is responsible for the declining of his sanity, a world filled with _them_.

A world of the _DEAD._

In his eyes were reflected the unending streets that stretched across the city. Broken cars and the usual corpses, both dead and alive, littered the streets like how a child litters the floor with toys. But it is not what he sees that disturbs him, it is the fact that all of this, this insane world he lives in, has already become a norm for him. It has become his world but that wasn't even the worst part. The useless him who skipped classes and is worst when it comes to responsibility was recently appointed _Leader_ over the bunch of friends that survived together with him. Who was he to lead them? He was a lazy, useless guy before this shit started. Even after this shit started, he's still useless…

He's not capable during a fight like Saeko or Rei. He can't even fire a gun like Kohta. Though his friends considered him capable in a fight, he only swung his shotgun around like some badass delinquent. His friends say he was the one who got kept them alive. Hell! He only gave orders, if it weren't for the genius Saya, they wouldn't even _be _alive, even Marikawa-sensei contributed to the survival of their group with her medical expertise. Alice couldn't be counted because she's just a kid and Zeke is a dog. Now, the newest addition to their group, Miyamoto Kiriko, aka Rei's mom, is more than capable with that spear of hers. She and Saeko literally cut through dozens of _them_ when they made their way to this hotel to take shelter when the rain started pouring and night approached. _She_ should be their leader, not him. But before he could say anything, Kiriko looked straight into his eyes with a stern gaze and said…

_You're not putting that load on me Takashi-kun. It's obvious you're the boss here so man up and be the man I know you'll be._

With a pat on the shoulder and a "thumbs up", she left him standing in the middle of the hallway with the burden of being their Leader, _again_. How could a perfectly capable adult do that to a high school student and a student like him no less? How is he supposed to lead this group of survivors to safety? What should he do now that another life he's responsible for? All these questions kept repeating itself in his mind without any of them answered.

_Sigh, this is going to be another long night for me._

"It's not admirable for a man to sigh. I thought I told you that before Komuro-kun?" came the seductive yet calm voice of a woman whose mouth was barely an inch apart from his ear. Instinctively, he turned around and was face to face with the most beautiful woman in his high school, Busujima Saeko. She is also the most deadly of their group. As the saying goes, "All roses have thorns".

"Sa… Saeko-san, when did you come in?"

"I've been here for a very long time Korumo-kun. I even knocked three times before I came in." With a seductive smile she gently rested her hands on his chest and leaned even closer until he could feel her breath on his cheeks. "Were you having naughty thoughts about me?" Instantly, his face became as red as a tomato. "Oh my, you were?" She leaned away from him with a hand over her mouth as if she was truly shock by his behavior.

"Of… Of course not!" he busted out.

"Oh? You don't think I'm pretty?" This time, she faked a hurtful expression but it got her what she wanted. Like a chicken on fire, he quickly brought up his hands and wave madly in denial.

"N… No! That's not what I meant at all Saeko-san. I think you're beautiful and… No! No! I didn't mean it that way. I just… I…"

Seeing Takashi panicking and tumbling over his words, she couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself teasing me."

After a few minutes regaining her composure, she locked their eyes together and rewarded him with a rare smile she only shows to Takashi. In fact, she would only show this playful side to him, probably because she can't help but find an embarrassed Takashi cute and extremely funny. Even though it's been only a few days since she met him, through the hardships they've endured together and the unconditional acceptance he gave her, she began to have strong feelings for him. At first, she brushed that feeling off as admiration for the leadership skills he possessed but for the past few days whenever Rei got too close to him, she would feel a pang of jealousy. During times when she was troubled or too high on her urge to kill, her feet would automatically bring her to him and she would instantly calm down. Whenever she was with him, she felt calm and peaceful as if she was a pure girl without her sadistic side. He is her oasis in this dead world, her reason to live, unknowingly he has become her need and without him, she would die. Knowing this, she came to the conclusion that she's in love and she will accept it wholeheartedly rather run away from the truth like a coward.

But there's a problem, she isn't sure whether Takashi feels the same way. On top of that, she knows from Saya that Takashi has feelings for Rei and Rei also harbors feelings for him. She will not give her heart, body and soul to someone who wouldn't give back the same but since Takashi has yet to decide, there is still an opportunity. In this world filled with death and horror, she'll take what happiness she can get. She is prepared should Takashi chose Rei though that doesn't mean she'll have to like it. But now isn't about her, it's about him. She could see clearly the burden of his responsibilities weighing him down, changing him into someone she doesn't recognize and she'll be damned if she doesn't bring the man she loves back.

Silence pass between them as they stood still and just gazed into each other's eyes. Peace filled their hearts and left no room for the disturbing thoughts that previously possessed them. Like the blood that was spilled on the streets and is now washed away by the rain, their worries are also washed away. This moment is their moment and no force whether dead or alive will take it from them.

"Thank you Saeko-san." He truly meant every word he said. Though he was the first one that broke the spell that held them together, he had good reason to do so. In that moment of peace gazing into her beautiful purple eyes, he remembered that every time he was sucked deep into the horrors of this world, she was there for him. She was always there to pull him out of his misery and he never once thanked her before. He's not going to let that happen again.

"It seems that you figured out my plan." She pouted.

"Saeko-san,`did you just pout?"

Wait, what? She did pout, didn't she? Like Takashi, her face began to heat up within seconds. The sight of an embarrassed Busujima Saeko was too much for Takashi to handle and he finally burst out laughing. Though it's rude to laugh in people's face, she's pleased to know that somehow she managed to get him to be happy.

_That's the Takashi I know._

With that thought in her heart, she too joins the laughter. The room was filled with a merry mood just like the time when Saeko was wearing a Kimono at the Takagi Manor. Sad to say, all good things have to end. They were pulled back to reality when Rei suddenly burst the door open. Least to say, she wasn't happy at what she saw.

"What are you guys doing? You're supposed to be at the meeting! Everyone's been waiting for you, Takashi! You're such a big idiot!" With that, she slammed the door angrily and was gone.

"My apologies Korumo-kun," she bowed her head in apology. "I was supposed to inform you that the meeting is ready to begin but it seems I've caused us to be late."

"No, don't be! It's my fault that I made you worry. I'm very grateful for what you did just now. Let's just get out of here before Rei comes back again."

With a smile that was previously lost, he held his door open for Saeko to exit first before exiting himself. Side by side they made their way down the hallway to Rei and her mom's bedroom where the meeting is held. As Takashi was about to open the door, he surprised Saeko by suddenly leaning close to her and whispered into her ear.

When he was done, he opened the door and entered with a playful smile on his face, leaving a dumbstruck Saeko standing in the doorway.

_You're cute when you pout._


	2. Chapter 2

The Miyamoto's room is the most spacious and luxurious room in the hotel they currently occupied. Although the room is nothing compared to a 5 star suite, it certainly is the best room. It held a 45 inch flat screen television, a mini refrigerator, a small kitchen and a dining table. It walls were painted caramel and its lights that hung from the walls created a comfortable atmosphere that sooth troubled souls. Takashi decided to give this room to the Miyamotos out of respect of the only _mature_ adult in their group, Rei's mom, Kiriko Miyamoto, and for that, he gained her respect. The room is also an ideal place where a meeting can be held in comfort.

Takashi and Kiriko both sat at opposite ends of the dining table since they are considered leaders in their group. Obviously, Rei and Saeko chose to sit at Takashi's side at the wider section of the table. Everyone else has already sat themselves around the table, waiting for their fearless leader who came late. A few refreshments were served at the table but the only one who seem to enjoy or even notice those refreshments was Kohta, others simply sat in silence or made small talks. The moment Takashi sat down everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked at him, waiting for him to make a decision for their next move. At first, he felt nervous and scared every time he was to make a decision that could affect their lives. He's still afraid but instead of feeling nervous, he felt proud that people were willing to depend on him and support him though he thinks he doesn't deserve it. In the same way, he needed them, all of them, even Zeke, their cute little mascot. Looking at each and every one of his friends, _his family_, he felt a strong sense of duty to provide for them, most importantly, to keep them alive even if he had to sacrifice himself.

"Looks like our great leader finally decided to grace us with his presence." said an irritated Saya, her voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

_Oops… _Takashi though. _So much for being a leader…_

With a nervous chuckle, he bowed his head several times in apology while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. It's a habit he developed every time he got nervous or embarrassed. Unknown to him, Saeko smiled a little seeing that little habit of his that made him much more endearing.

"Sorry Saya-chan. I've been a little tired lately."

In response, Saya merely harrumphed and swung her head sideward in a cocky way with her arms crossed at her chest that caused her huge breasts to squeeze out much to the delight of Kohta who nearly faint. Of course Takashi noticed this, he is a male after all but he didn't really take interest in that part of her bodily reaction unlike Kohta. After knowing each other for so long, Takashi knew that Saya was just being her usual stubborn self.

"Well, how's our equipment, Kohta?"

Brandishing a red hand mark on the left side of his chubby face, courtesy of Saya, Kohta changed from his perverted mood into his serious mood instantly, though Takashi found it hard to take him seriously when there's a slap mark on his face.

"I'm glad you asked. We're running low on shotgun and rifle ammo. We still have plenty of pistol ammo though I don't think that's going to be enough. The Humvee is also running low on fuel."

"Alright, I'll plan a raid soon. Do we have enough food and medicine, Markawe-sensei?"

"We have enough food for another 2 days. I found a first aid kit and some food in the hotel. We could also use the kitchen here to cook us a decent meal but we're lacking in water."

Even their usually clumsy and at times suspiciously perverted teacher who had the body of a love goddess and the mind of a child like Alice became serious and level-headed during times like these when she was in charge of looking after their supplies. Takashi liked the clumsy and perverted side of his sensei. These traits are what made Marikawa very endearing and loved by their group. There were a few times when that side of her brought their family out of depression and gave them strength and hope of a better future. He could also count on his sensei when someone's injured.

"Well, since it's raining now, it's better if some of us go out and get the supplies we need while the rain could cover any noise we make. I remember seeing a petrol station with a convenience store not far from here. Seako-san, Kohta-san, would you two mind accompanying me?"

"Yes sir!" saluted Kohta.

"With pleasure~" Saeko replied with a seductive smile. Of course this made Rei seething with jealousy.

"Hey, I wanna go too!" Rei protested.

"Sorry Rei, but I need you here with your mother to protect the others while we're gone. Besides, it's only a short trip. We'll be back before you know it." Takashi smiled apologetically.

"But..!" Before she could protest further, Saya cut her off.

"Rei, Takashi-kun's right. It'll be much easier for you and Miyamoto-san who are spear wielders to fight in compact spaces in the hotel if we're attacked while it'll be much harder for Busujima-san to fight with a sword in compact places. Hirano-san would also be needed to find ammunition since he's such a gun otaku."

"Thanks for the compliment." Hirano said to Saya who stuck out her tongue at him.

Looking very angry and bitter, Rei gritted her teeth and looked down on her lap silently.

"Ooo…kay. Umm… is this alright for you, Kiriko-san?" Takashi asked Kiriko sheepishly.

"Don't look at me, you're the boss." was her only reply. Though somehow, Takashi was expecting her to say something like that.

"I guess it's settled then. Come on Kumoro-kun~ We've got work to do." Saeko said with that beautiful smile of hers that always managed to make Takashi's heart skip a beat and leave him weak in the knees as she stood up and left while trailing the side of his neck with her delicate hand. Wherever she touched caused his skin to burn and sent a warm sensation through out his body. Others might interpret this action as merely a friendly invitation to leave the room but Rei took it with even more anger and bitterness.

Soon, the others left, leaving Rei and Kiriko alone in their huge room. Rei was still sitting at the same spot at the table in the same position. Her knuckles had turned white from the way she clenched her fists at her sides. She wanted to cry, shout and even beat someone or something but she couldn't, instead she kept all her bitterness to herself. What's wrong with her? Why is she feeling this way? Why can't she be normal like the others? Her heart was in pain. Her mind was so confused she wondered why she hasn't fainted with her world spinning out of control. Why does it seem that Takashi is avoiding her and getting close to Saeko? Did she do something wrong? Why didn't he respond to the signs that she has been giving him when it was so damn obvious that she wanted him? Why, why, _why?_

Tears formed around the rim of her eyes and snake its way to her temple where it dripped onto the ground, leaving a slivery trial that traced down her cheek. A chair was pulled beside her and someone sat down. She knew who that person was, but she was too drained to even acknowledge her own mother. Arms wrapped around her in silence and pulled into a warm embrace.

"I'm here, Rei." Kiriko's voice was full with love and compassion as she held her fragile daughter. Rei couldn't hold it anymore and pour out all her sorrow, anger and bitterness that have been pilling in her heart for the past few days into a torrent of tears. Kiriko did not mind that her only shirt was now ruined. Her clothes could be damned. All she knew was that her daughter, her baby needed her now and she'll always be there for her because in this hell of a world, they needed each other more than ever and simply because…

She loves her.

Those three words could heal any injury and cure any disease. Many people disregard the power of love and maybe that's what caused _Them_ to appear. If people didn't know how to love when they're alive but instead hurt each other, wouldn't it be better if they just died and become something like _Them_? At least _Them _didn't hurt it's own kind. She could totally understand if this were some kind of divine punishment. She experienced first hand the ugliness of humanity when she was kicked out by the very people she once called neighbors and friends. It's a disease of the heart and mind worse than _Them. _Holding her only daughter in her hands, she still couldn't believe how fortunate she was to be reunited with her baby, much less finding her alive. Looking around this group made of high school teenagers and a clumsy adult, she could see the strength of their bonds binding them together and holding them up. In their eyes she saw the weariness of reality that was set upon their souls but she also saw the fire of will and determination to fight not only for themselves but for the survival and happiness of the entire group. She didn't want to become their leader when Takashi offered out of respect because there's already a perfectly capable leader leading them. She was stunned and happy to see how much Takashi, that little boy who used to come to her house to play with Rei and eat the sweets she offered growing into a man. The dull look in his eyes that she usually saw as if life had no meaning when Rei started to date Hisashi had been replaced by strength and courage to face any challenge that came his way. What this group, _her_ group needed now wasn't another leader, what these teenagers needed was a mother who could give them the comfort they so badly needed, to guide them when things don't work out and most importantly, to protect them, from _Them _and from themselves. She would be that mother, not only to Rei but to whoever needed a mother.

After awhile, Rei started to calm down and merely rested upon her shoulders. She figured it would be a good time to start talking, so she placed her hands on Rei's shoulders and gently pushed her upright so she could lock their eyes together. She understood what was happening with Rei and she felt a twang of pity and hurt for her beloved daughter. After all, she too when through a similar situation when she was young, not that she isn't young now. With one hand she supported her fragile daughter and with another she caressed her daughter's cheek.

"It's Takashi-kun, isn't it?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement.

Rei winced and the mention of their leader's name but confirmed her suspicions with a silent nod. It's was obvious that the wound was still fresh but as a part of their group she had the responsibility to ensure the well-being of each and everyone of their family. She had to root out the problem before it causes internal danger to their survival. She had no other choice but to press on knowing full well that it would cause Rei to hurt even more. Sometimes, desperate time calls for desperate measures and Rei was in a desperate situation.

"Has Takashi-kun stopped caring for you?"

"No, it's not like that."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"He… I don't think he loves me anymore." This final admittance brought more tears and regret into Rei's eyes. Now that she had said it herself, she could no longer fool herself that Takashi still held feelings for her, but she couldn't give up. She loved him too much to give up and just thought of not being with him filled her heart with dread and agony.

"Okaa-san, I still love him. I love him so much it hurts. I even loved him when I was with Hisashi. I truly did love Hisashi but not at the same extent as I love Takashi. When all of this began, when Hisashi died to protect me, I thought… I thought maybe we could start again. I believed with could be together again like we used to. He's changed so much since this began. He has lead us, protected us, provided for us and I saw the boy I made a pinky promise to become a man, a man I wanted." She said with her fist clenched tightly at her heart. Kiriko saw the fire and determination burning fiercely in Rei's eyes but this would make it much harder and painful for her. However, that fire faded as soon as it surfaced and Rei hung her head dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" Kiriko asked.

"It's too late, too late to be together. I should have known that when I dated Hisashi, I've already lost any chance that we had together. Do you know what hurts most? It not because he likes Busujima-senpai that we couldn't be together, it's the fact that I broke his heart and gave senpai the chance to pick the shards for herself. I was the one responsible for my own agony and I don't know if could smile again."

Strong hands gripped her shoulders tightly which surprised her. She looked up to see the stern face of her mother fixing her with an intense stare. "Look her now, missy. Don't you ever say you don't know how to smile, you hear me? You are the most cheerful daughter I ever have and will for as long as I live. Rei, listen to me. Love can bring you happiness and fulfillment if it is mutual but an unrequited love is agony and can be very dangerous. I've seen and known people who do crazy things just because of love. We human can't live without love but love has many forms and all of them are good. In short, love is a double-edge sword. At times like these, your friends need your support and that gift of cheerfulness that you were born with. You can't give up your happiness just because of Takashi-kun. You, not me, not Takashi-kun, not anybody is responsible for your own happiness." Kiriko released Rei and pressed her right hand to her heart, and then she placed that same hand on her daughter's head and pulled Rei to her chest. She closed her eyes and said…

"Rei, my baby, I love you with all my heart, soul and strength, in this life and the next. Do not ever give up hope."

Mother and daughter, reunited, sat in that hotel room for what seemed like hours as they bath in the pleasure of just being together which they once took for granted before the living hell around them broke lose. As Rei lay in her mother's embrace, remembering the time which she used to curl up on her mother's lap when she was a kid, she thought that life is truly full of contradictions but in the end, life always balanced itself out. She learned now not to take certain pleasures for granted no matter how small they are in this living hell when she's sure to have disregarded them during the peaceful days. She found love in the living world and lost that love in the living hell but found another love in the same living hell again from her mother. She may have lost Takashi but they were still best friends, maybe it's time she tried to support his dreams instead of only thinking about her own wishes. She still had her mother alive and beside her. That's got to count as something good, right? Besides, now that her head is clearer and her soul much more at peace, she realized that she still have many friends around her who cared deeply about her, even Busujima-senpai. Maybe it's time for a change. Maybe, it's time she be responsible for her own happiness.

With a contended sigh, Rei broke herself away from her mother and smiled brilliantly, the first of her genuine smile in a long, dreadful time, but that's in the past. "Thank you, Okaa-san. I'm fine now. I want to go check out how the others are doing."

"Okay, run along now." Kiriko replied with a smile of her own.

Before Rei closed the door fully behind her as she left the room, she turned around and faced her mother.

"I love you too mama!"


End file.
